Stop Protecting Me from You
by wsagef
Summary: Riley meets Paul while staying with her mother over the summer. She thinks she loves him but her mother tells her she isn't welcome in La Push anymore, Paul does nothing to stop it. Life goes on for a little while, until she's thurst back into Pauls life.
1. the Trip to La Push

**this is my first story, it's a Paul story cause i don't think that Paul has enough. please review, i want to know what you think! Also i don't own any of the charactors expect for Riley, she's mine**

"you have to tell him"

"I will" she knew I wouldn't, not that I didn't want to, Paul was everything to me. But he had been distant to me lately and I hadn't actually seen him since I found out.

"you have to tell him today." Kelsy was concerned for me, I got that, but she didn't understand. four months ago everything was perfect I was visiting my mother who had met a man who lived on the Indian reservation just outside of forks and I met the most gorgous man, I thought I was in love. Now I'm back living with my dad, I haven't talked to my mother because she asked me to stay away from her new house in la push, and I was starting to show.

"go ask bella swan for a ride, she goes there some times." Kelsy had been there since I came back, crying because my mother didn't want me anymore, and Paul wasn't the man I thought he was. She was right I should ask bella swan for a ride, that being one of my only excuses not to go there. I was fifteen and I hadn't even taken drivers ed. My only method of transportation was the school bus or my father. My father knew that there was something going on with me, but I think he just assumed it was all the crap with my mother. I hadn't told him about the baby and I wasn't going to ask him to give me a ride to see my baby daddy. Kelsy gave me a light push toward a brunette who was lean up against the wall, with one of the Cullen boys leaning over her, they looked inimate but I knew kelsy would just drag me back if I walked away. The boy lifted his head and looked at me and then frowned. I wished I could pretend I wasn't coming up to them, but they were the only one in the direction I was standing.

"ummm, Bella, my name is Riley, I think we met in La Push once." Bella smiled and nodded her head

"yea at one of the bon-fires, you were there with Paul." I blushed remembering what that night was, the night that changed everything.

"yea, I was just wondering if you were going to La Push today, I needed to and well I don't have a car." He brow forrowed and she gave me a light smile.

"oh actually Edward gave me a ride to school today and..." Edward cut her off

"oh Bella it's fine, I'll drop you both off at your house, you were saying just a few minutes ago that you waited to go see Jacob." Bella looked confused but told me to meet her after school by Edward Volvo, and then continued to look confused at Edward.

"thank you so much, I'll see you in an hour." I walked away feeling sick to my stomach, but I swear I heard Edward tell bella she'd know why soon enough.

I only had English left and we were working on a project on the poet Silvia Plath, so I went to the library with Kelsy and counted down the minutes. What was going to happen, my mom had asked me not to come back and Paul had seemed okay with that, he didn't want to say goodbye to me. It had been almost 4 months since I saw him or my mother. She didn't even want me to come and she her last month for Christmas, instead she dropped of presents but when she still couldn't tell me why I wasn't allowed there she told me that I was too young to be around the reservation boys. Well mom look how grown up I am now. Kelsy walked me out towards Edwards Volvo, the Cullens were the only kids in school that drove somewhat nice cars, their father was a doctor. I used to think that the Cullens were very attractive, especially when your selection is from Forks high school, but that was before Paul, when I used to notice other guys. I saw Edward and Bella wave me over. I said by to kelsy and promised to call her and walked over to them.

"thanks again." I said to Bella who just nodded and got in the car. No one talked not really, Edward held Bella's hand and I would catch him staring at her like there was no one else in the world for him, I kinda wishes he would watch the road more, not that he knew but I was carrying Paul's baby and I couldn't let anything happen to it. Edward snapped his head forward and he appeared to not take his eye of the road the rest of the way to Bella's. my stomach was wicked upset again, I tried to think about something else, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch the trees passing, unfornatedlly my mind drifted back to were it always does, the last night I was Paul.

We had arrived at the bon fire, I had spent all summer with my mom, it was only suppose to be a week, but her new man Billy had said that I could take his daughters room, they had already moved out. I told my mom I loved Paul that night before he picked me up. She seemed happy for me, which surprised me cause he was much older then me almost 23 years old. I had missed that to his birthday. She told me that she knew he was a gentleman so she didn't mind, maybe she should have known him better because that the night he took my virginity.

He held my hand as we walked away from the fire and up the beach, when we were a ways away from the group almost to the tree time Paul layed down a blanket and we sat down. I couldn't stop myself, when he kissed me, I kissed him harder, pulling me on top of him. I was straddling him and the kissing was getting deeper, when he pushed my away from him. It was painful, my heart hurt when he broke our kiss.

"Riley we shouldn't be like this" Paul managed to slip out as we started to control his breathing.

"This is what I want, Paul, I…I love you." Relief came over my face when I he continued to kiss me. I was getting hot, Paul was always hot, but it wasn't just his skin what was heating me, I was getting warm from the inside. I couldn't stop my hips from moving and rubbing myself on him. I could feel him getting hard, which made me feel amazing. I was always worried Paul would realize he could do better when me, a girl so much younger then him, and leave. It all went really fast, soon I didn't have any clothes on and neither did Paul. I was now laying on my back and Paul was hovering over me. His eyes were darker then normal although everything was darker then normal so far away from the fire. He pushed into me, and the stopped feeling how tight I was. He looked angery

"are you a virgin?" he said as he started to shake. I nodded and he started to remove himself

"Paul don't" I cawled at him trying to keep him were he was. "Paul I saved myself for you, for the love I feel for you. Please don't stop." He kissed me again his penis back where it was, where it should be and he continued

"Riley were here." I opened my eyes and noticed we were in front of the sheriffs house, I had almost forgot that Bella was Sheriff Swans daughter.

"oh thanks." I said rubbing my eyes and getting out of the car.

Bella had this old red truck that looked as though it was going to fall part, but a piece of me loved it. It fit Bella. Edward had said goodbye, and we started on our way. Surprisingly I was feeling better the further we got. La Push wasn't far from Bellas house, the ride was quite like the last, I had actually expected for her to ask me some question like why I was going, but she didn't. all she did was slide me sideward glances as if she want to say something. Before I knew it Bella had Parked the truck outside, Sam and Emilys house. Sam was one of Pauls friends and Emily was his wife, a nice enough women, who seemed to be on a constant mission to feed Sams friends. Why were we here? Bella must have seem my face cause she answered the question.

"oh sorry you didn't tell me were you wanted to go, but I have to drop some things off to Emily before we go any further, I'll bring you anywhere after I'm going to jakes house if he isn't here anyway so I can bring you to your moms if you want." She paused "or Pauls" I just nodded.

Emily came rushing outside

"Bella, I didn't expect to see you, Jake should be over in a few, when he gets out of class." She turned and looked at me "oh hi Riley," we had both gotten out of the truck and I started to walk over to where Emily was standing." I didn't expect you either but it's good to see you, does Paul know your come?" I was getting really hot now that we weren't in the truck with the windows down.

"no, I haven't talked to him since the last time I was here." I tried not to sound bitter, although I did feel abandoned. I took off the light rain covering that I had worn today forgetting all I had on under it was a tank top. Emily's eyes got wider and I shifter the jacket in my hands to cover my stomach.

"maybe you shouldn't just drop in then, maybe umm, call Paul if you want to see him." Emily seemed in a hurry, like she was rushing me out.

"Em whats wrong."Bella questioned, but before I could answer I heard his voice behind me.

"Riley?"


	2. Telling the Pack

I Whipped around, he was here, he came running up and hugged me tightly, only for a few secs before pulling away and looking down upon me. He stepped back, it was only then that I realizes Sam, Jared and Jakes eyes were on me as well. Not on me but on my stomach. I really didn't think I was that big, yea I had a slight bump and my tank top was tight over it, but they were guys, why is this something that they would notice, Emily I understood, she had just had a baby over the summer. Paul started to shake, I mean really shake and he looked so angry. Bella Grab my shoulder and pulled me away in pushed me into her truck. I stared out the window while the other boys surrounded Paul and Emily stared at us as we left. I hadn't wanted to leave Paul I had come to see him, and I didn't know if I had the strength come back after his reaction. Well I guess the purpose was fulfilled, Paul now knew. I looked up and we were parked in front of Billy Blacks house, and my mother was standing on the porch just staring at us.

"I don't want to come here, take me back."

"Riley I don't know if that's a good idea, Emily told me to take you here, I assume Jake is on his way." I felt water spill down my cheeks, I was very emotional now a days.

" I don't want Jake I want Paul and I definitely don't want to be here." Bella took the keys out of the ignition.

"just wait, you were so brave to come here to tell Paul, you might as stay a little longer, just to see what Jake has to say."

"how did you know?"

"Edward thought you could use some moral support, he told me after you asked for the ride. We kinda had plans, so I was surprised when he said I would drive you today."

"how did Edward know?" he glazed over, as if she was searching for some kinda of answer for me, but didn't have one.

"ummm, ahh, his fathers a doctor he just recognized the signs."

"please take me home" but before she could even consider it, Jake was knocking on her window. Bella opened her door, and got out. He spoke briefly with Bella, and then took her place in the cab, he head hung down.

"hey Riley."

"hi."

" so umm, I'm going to take you home." Jake was basically my step- brother, since he was Billy's sun.

"I came to talk to Paul, Jake."

He rubbed his hand through his hair and then looked down at my belly which I quickly covered with my jacket.

"aren't you cold," he asked "it's January and your in a tank top.

"I want to talk to Paul."

"he's not ready yet Riley, He loves you but this is a lot."

"he love me?"

"of course he does that's why this hurts so much."

"that doesn't make sense, if loved me we wouldn't want me to go through this alone."

"alone, the father isn't around?"Jake question

"you've got to be kidding me?"Jake thought that I had just had sex with some guy and got pregnant. With that I opened the door to bella truck and ran away from them, I reached the edge of the wood, I knew they could still see me, I figured if they could no one would come looking for me, but I could still have my privacy.

"Riley" the voice was the one I wanted to hear but now that he was so close I was angry again, and when did he get here and what was he doing.

"what." I looked towards him, I wanted to jump on him, kiss him with all my might but I didn't understand this and he wasn't acting like he wanted me to.

"Riley you're so beautiful" he wiped a piece of hair that fell down in my face. "I've miss you, you can't even imagine."

"I don't believe you" I choked out, every ounce of my being was telling me that I should believe everything he ever said to me, that he would never lie. I watched as his face dropped.

"why would you do this." Paul questioned, what was he asking. "aren't you freezing" he went to put his arms around me, but istepped back only allowing a hand to graze my shoulder.

"why would I do what?" I asked my Paul just looked at me confused.

"your so warm, even in this weather."

"why would I do what?" I asked again.

"give yourself to another man, not be careful, I love you so much."

"Fuck you Paul." It was probably the only time I had ever sworn in front of Paul. He seemed taken a back.

"What did I do Riley, why are you mad at me, everything I've ever done since I met you has been for you, it torn out my heart to let you go, but I couldn't keep you safe here, not from me and what do you do, you go and fuck some random guy who won't even take responsibility for his child."

"uggg, I can't believe you, stay away from me." I ran back to the house, where bella and my mother were standing on the porch and the boys over by bella's truck. I decided to head back to the truck, I didn't have to talk to the boys, but if I went to bella I would probably have to talk to my mother. Bella would get the hint and bring me home, until thnen I would wait. More of the boys had joined, almost all of what they called the Pack. Seth the youngest who was about my age, maybe a year or two older, said hi, he was always friendly. So I replied.

"hey seth" and then continued into the truck. Sam started to walk toward the truck and I reached over and locked the doors. He stopped and turned back toward his friends. Paul had joined them already and was now on his way over to my mom.

"great you guys can have a pow wow on how many guys you think I slept with since you all rejected me." I didn't say it loud it was more to my self, but all the boys were now looking at me.

"WHAT!" I screamed, "isn't that what you all think, that I'm some slut." Bella was on her way toward the car, saying something like "what did you guys do to her", "they didn't do anything, I'm a huge whore, I love Penis." I yelled. I heard a growling noise, and then I say Paul walking towards the truck, and sam and Jake walking toward him. I jumped out of the truck and started in there direction. "Really Paul that's what you think isn't it." He was shaking again, like before, bella grab my arm and Leah, seths sister also grabbed me and then let go,

"no"

"your so hot" she stated and then grabbed me again. I started to cry and dropped to the ground, damn hormones. I ignored her. Paul made his way over to me, more in control then I was of myself

"just tell me who, whose the father." I started to cry harder, I couldn't I heard bella.

"is that what this is about," and she took a step closer to Paul, he looked up at her, just as she said "you are Paul."


	3. thank god for Best Friends

I looked up towards Paul and he was smiling, he was smiling for ten whole seconds, I counted, I'm not sure why I did, maybe I knew it wouldn't last and it didn't. I was so caught up in Paul's smile to realize that my mother had stepped off the porch and was heading towards us.

"you're the father?" Paul tensed at the question, "how?" didn't see know, why was she asking that.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself." He avoided eye contact with my mother, or with me for that matter.

"you, you couldn't control yourself, you had sex with my fifteen year old daughter when you promised me, when you all promised me that it wasn't like that, that she was to young for those feelings. I sent my daughter away because you guys told me that something would happen if I didn't, knowing that something already happened." She was yelling at Sam and Jake now, not just Paul.

"don't blame them, I didn't tell them, I was too ashamed."

"ashamed, you were ashamed." I pushed out of Paul's arms, which wasn't an easy feet.

"riley, I" Paul started but I cut him off.

"Bell I want to go home now." She nodded and I headed to her truck, no one said anything. We drove away and I didn't look back I didn't want to see him again.

"you know you might not understand now, but if you gave Paul a chance to explain."

"I don't ever want to see him again."

She pulled into my yard, and I quickly hopped out into my driveway, yelling quick thank you and walking onto the porch.

"Riley, aren't you cold." He stated as he stared at my face, not my belly. Thank god for clueless parents.

"no, I'm fine. Went to see mom today."

"oh yeah, did she call you or something." He seemed hopeful.

"no I just stopped by. Saw some old friends too."

"is that why you look like you've been crying?" I hadn't even thought about how bad my face must look.

"yea, I'm gonna go inside and talk to Kels on the phone."

"oh she called earlier, said something about not calling her house tonight." That's weird.

"okay I'm gong to bed, I walked out pasted the kitchen and towards my bedroom. The second I opened my door, a sense of relief over took me, just the person I wanted to see was sitting on my bed. I heard the front door shut and my dad yell something like, "it's a school night, so you girls better keep it down." We huddled on my bed, pushing our back up against the wall.

"I thought you might need some moral support."

"it was awful" I said, "rolling up in a ball and resting my head on her lap.

"what happened."

"well he knows and so does my mom, and maybe even ever one else there. Am I getting to big, everyone noticed."

"no, you just look like you gained a little weight."

" I'm fat." I stated, not like I hadn't already realized.

"what did Paul say."

"I don't want to talk about him right now."

"what did your mom say?"

"Paul thinks I had sex with some random guy after him, they all did, my mother included."

"what?"

"yea and I don't understand but my mother didn't send me away Paul and his friends asked her to send me away."

"why?"

"I don't know." We talked the rest of the night, trying to understand but just going in circles." I don't know I don't understand, apparently Paul when to Sam and Jake and told them that he couldn't control himself around me, they went to my mom, hence the whole reserve wide ban on me."

"so your mom really does want you around, she just wanted to keep you safe?" I didn't like were she was going with this.

"I'm not ready to forgive her."

"okay, you ready for this?"she held up a DVD , the joys of childbirth.

"oh man, do we have to."

"you promised once you told him you would watch this and make a doctors appointment, this is our agreement for me keeping quiet."

"your not a good friend, you're a good blackmailer" I stated as she slipped the dvd in and pressed play.

I hadn't realized how loud it was or we were until my dad cam barging in my room with a base ball bat.

"what happened, why were you screaming?" he looked around the room frantic, thank god Kelsy had stopped the movie when he came in, and all he had to look at was a black screen.

"oh umm, we were just watching, a scary movie."

"the joys of childbirth?" he questioned eyeing the cover that was sitting on the floor.

"it's for health class." Kelsy stammered.

"holy god what are they teaching you guys, it's not like you guys are even…." He paused, and set the bat down, "okay maybe you should watch it some other time, like not tonight."

"okay daddy." I yelled as he exited the room and the whispered "I tried can we cross this off the list."

"fine, I'm not sure I want to watch it with you anyways, and my mom will notice if I keep taking it."

At 3am in the morning my phone rang, who would be calling me at this time of night? I couldn't believe who it was when I heard the phone say.

"Riley baby, I really need to talk to you. Please."

**Who do you think called her? **

**What do you think so far? Any comments, please review!!!**


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Hey sorry it took so long, lifes been alittle crazy…plus I haven't gotten a lot of reviews so I don't know if you guys like it or not.**

"i don't want to talk to you."

"Riley, I know your upset, it's okay to be but you need to come back and live with me." My mother sounded so serious.

"why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?"

"I'm sorry hun, the council just approve you coming back, I think you should come tomorrow."

"what, no, I'm not leaving, so you can just decide in another couple months that you don't want me anymore."

"baby, baby I always wanted you. Does your father know." She questioned already knowing the answer.

"no, but it doesn't matter, you shouldn't know yourself."

"Riley you have to take care of yourself, I'll take you to the doctors, I can even take you to get rid of it if you want, although the council would not like it if I did that."

"what no, mom, I'm not doing that. I talk to you tomorrow, bye." And with that I hung up on her. I looked over, and smiled, happy that Kelsy hadn't woken up. And went back to sleep.

"Riley, Riley, a woman is here to see you." My dad stated trying to wake only me up and not Kelsy, with no avail. Both me and Kels slepped out of bed.

"who?"

"I dunno, her names sue she said she was a friend of your mothers, should I tell her to leave?" he seemed really uncomfortable. My father and my mother divorce had been before I could remember and they had continued to be friends up until my mother started dating Billy, I had blamed it on my dads jealousy but now I was starting to think that it was my mother and how weird she was acting now. My mother was originally from the reservation had grown up there until she met my father and moved out. My father never understood that side of her, the side that longed for the reservation.

"no, no it's okay, I'll be right there." Both me and kels slipped into something a little less skimpy and headed towards the door.

"oh sue hi." My dad seeing I knew the women left and headed for the kitchen. The women had darker skin, I had met her throught Paul though not my mother. She was Leah and Seth's mother. "what brings you here?"

"well, everyones a bit concerned." She stated, I knew what she must be referring to but I hopped she would not spell it out with my father only a room away.

"I'm sure they are, but I'm fine." Kelsy stepped up beind me, letting me know she was there.

"I'm sure you are, but has you been to the doctors yet darling?" she reminded me of my grandmother the way she talked to me so sweet, but the last thing I needed was for my dad to question why I need to go to the doctors

"shhh, I don't need to go to the doctors" as I said this, I looked side ways at kelsy who appeared to disagree with my statement.

"your right hun, I'll be your doctor, no paper work, no payment, just stop in and see me every other week okay." She brought her tone to an almost whisper as if she understood why I shh'd her.

"I dunno." I stated but kelsy elbowed me.

"do it Ry, otherwise your gonna have to tell your dad." That actually was going to be my excuse for not going to the doctors, not that I didn't want a healthy baby, I just didn't want a baby at all. This was not something I had planned, and I was having a hard time seeing past the affects it was having on my life.

"okay, fine."

"okay I'll expect you at my house today after school."

"what today, whay today."

"hun you've already gone to long, with pauls genes I need to see you right away."

"what do you mean pauls genes, is there something wrong with him?

"no, no, it's just that he's full blooded and we have to be very careful when a half blooded women carries a full blood child." She had gotten louder and I looked around to see if my father had heard, but I couldn't see him from the doorway so I assumed he hadn't.

"can kelsy come." She looked unsure at first and then nodded before leaving all together. Kelsy and I both booked it to my room before my dad asked any questions. The bus was there in no time and wished for once that school dragged on, I was not looking forward to going to the reservation, even if kelsy did get to come with me.

1st period

2nd period

3rd period

Lunch, no today was zooming by, probably cause I wasn't paying any attention to the teachers.

4th period

5th period the day was over. I hadn't even thought about how I was going to get there but I guess sue had, because I looked and Seth was leaning up against a old beat up car and waving at me. I looked around but didn't see kelsy anywhere. So I called her while walking towards seth, I wished he would stop waving, I mean I saw him, now all he was doing was drawing attention to me, which was the last thing I needed right now.

"hello"

"kels where are you"

"ry I'm sorry mr forester is keeping me after I can't go.

"are you kidding me, I hate you so mucg right now."

"I know I know, call me when it's over, I love you but I got to go or teach here is gonna make me stay longer."

"k, bye"

"hey seth."

"hey." He didn't look at my stomach, not once, he looked at the ground, my forehead, even my right hand but never looked at my belly. I was thankful of that. "my mom sent me. Paul wanted to come, but my mom wouldn't let him."

"oh"

"so yeah" he said scatching at his head. "you can get in the car if you want. Sorry it's a mess, It was my dads, I hadn't gotten a chance to clean it out." Seths father had passed away a year or so ago, the statement he just made, made me kinda sad.

"that okay." He was right it was a mess, books and folders and dream catchers and drums everywhere. Everthing looks kind special and I didn't want to step on it.

"so it was nice to see you yesterday." Seth stated, I just turned and smiled weakly at him. Was he serious, I flipped out. We pulled up to a beautiful rustic looking home and seth stopped the car.

"moms inside, I have to go but I'll be back to give you a ride later."

"okay." My heart was jumping out of my chest as I walked up the past and to were sue was atanding to other side of the porch.

"oh good you made it."

"yea", I said feeling all awkward. She wrapped her arms around me and led me to a back room. It looked like a large spare bedroom, but in there was a bunch of medical looking machines. What I assumed a doctor's office would look like.

"wait here, you can change into this gown," she stated pointing to a piece of cloth material. "I'll give you a few minutes and I'll be back." She exited the room closing the door behind her. I had taken off my shirt and was in the middle of unbuttoning my jeans when I hurt the crash of the front door, and the scurring of some one in the house. Figuring it was seth I continued to unzip my pants, when the door to the room I was in flew open.

**REVIEW Please!**


End file.
